Lo sueños si se hacen Realidad
by Hikari Mitsune Kawatari
Summary: Crees en los sueños? Entonces ee esta historia con hc y un poco de pt, ct, gp, gfoc
1. Capítulo 1

Hi¡¡ En primer lugar esta historia no la hice yo la hizo una chica que escribe en inglés la leí y me gusto, y como solo hay 4 historias en Hamtaro y todas de Sweet Mary Angel ¡¡(que por si acaso no tengo nada contra ella, al contrario pienso que escribe muy bien¡¡ ^^), decidí publicar una. Ya tengo su permiso y todos los reviews yo se los paso a su autora. Ahora si el fic disfrútenlo tanto como yo.  
  
"Los Sueños Si Se Hacen Realidad"  
  
By: hamtaro+bijou 4eva  
  
Traducido por: Hikari Mitsune Kawatari.  
  
Chapter1  
  
Todo comenzó un lunes en la mañana justo después de que Laura se alistara y se valla con Carla a la escuela. Me deslicé por el tubo de desagüe como siempre hago y salí para ir al club ham. Estaba a pocos metros del club cuando choqué con alguien. Mientras me estaba frotando la cabeza volteé a ver quien era. "¡Auuu! Esa fue mi cabeza," dijo el ham mientras volteaba para ver con quien había chocado. "¿H-Hamtaro?" Ella murmuró. "Oh, lo siento sobre eso C- Colitas," el respondió tartamudeando. Mientras un incómodo silenció estuvo por un tiempo, Colitas finalmente dijo "Bueno, tenemos que ir al club ahora." Dijo Colitas un poco sonrojada. "S-si" respondió él mientras se iban al club ham. Luego, inesperadamente, ella agarró su pata. Hamtaro se congeló con sus ojos completamente abiertos. Colitas rápidamente se avergonzó. Luego Hamtaro cogió su pata mientras Colitas y Hamtaro se sonrojaban. Ellos continuaron su camino al club ham aun cogidos de las patas. Cuando ellos entraron al club ham solo vieron a Pashmina, Penélope, Bromín, Siestín, y Gran Jefe. Cuando Gran Jefe los vio cogidos de las patas se puso su cara toda roja y se hizo camino hacia Hamtaro. "¿Por qué Colitas, no te ves especialmente bonita hoy día?" Gran Jefe alabó a Colitas, solo para llevarse a Hamtaro. "Oh, y Hamtaro,¿ puedo hablar contigo, en privado?" Preguntó Gran Jefe estrictamente. "Ya" respondió él mientras seguía a Gran Jefe en su cuarto. "¿¡Qué pensabas que estabas haciendo?!" Casi le gritó Gran Jefe a Hamtaro. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Respondió Hamtaro confundido. "¡¡¡TU SABES A QUE!!! ¡TU! ¡COLITAS! ¡¡¡AGARRADOS DE LA MANO!!! ¡¡TU SABES QUE ELLA ES MIA!!" Gritó de rabia Gran Jefe con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones. En el otro lado de la puerta, Colitas escuchó atenuados gritos y decidió escuchar a través de la cerradura de la puerta. Ella no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. Ella no era de Gran Jefe. Ella no pertenecía a nadie, si tu no cuentas Maria. Decidió seguir escuchando. "Bueno, Gran Jefe, Colitas no es tuya. Ella es una ham libre para hacer cualquier cosa y amar a quien ella quiera." Respondió Hamtaro suavemente. "Bueno, para estar seguro de que no lo hagas otra vez, ESTAS EXPULSADO DEL CLUB HAM POR 4 MESES. Y NO TE PREOCUPES. ¡¡COLITAS VA A SER MIA!! Gritó Gran Jefe lo más alto que pudo. "¿Cómo le pudiste hacer eso al pobre de Hamtaro? Dijo Colitas mientras iba a consolarlo. ¡Si él se va a quedar afuera, yo también!" "Pero Colitas." Gran Jefe trató de decir. "¡No me digas 'pero Colitas' Gran Jefe! He decidido. Voy a quedarme fuera del club ham, y tu." Le dijo Colitas a Gran Jefe mientras cogía la pata de Hamtaro y lo llevaba afuera del club ham. Gran Jefe solo se quedo ahí aturdido. "Lo arruine. He solo perdido a Colitas para siempre. ¡¡¡NO!!! No, no lo he hecho. Te voy a atrapar Hamtaro. Oh, yo creo. Voy a tener a mi chica devuelta." Prometió Gran Jefe. Fin del Chapter 1  
  
Resumen: ¿Tu crees en el amor a primera vista? ¿Tu crees que los sueños se hacen realidad? Entonces lee esta historia. Esta es una historia h/c (hamtaro + colitas) con pedazos de t/p (tigrillo + pashmina) c/t (cerebrín + tigrilla) b/p (bocadín + pimienta) g/p (gorritas + Penélope) y gj/oc (gran jefe + oc ¿?)  
  
Termine espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo se que este no tiene mucho pero esperen a los demás en total son 5 con este y no se olviden dejen reviews. Dewa mata!! 


	2. Capítulo 2

Hi¡¡

Y antes de empezar LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO , LO SIENTO.. y mil de veces más lo siento es que he cometido un error inmenso en el chap anterior cuando puse que solo habían 4 fics y de solo una autora Sweet Mary Angel, no eran de ella, es más eran de él Little Sweet Demon realmente un millón de lo siento juro que no se que me pasó --. Bueno ahora sí.

Este es el segundo capitulo aquí lo que esperaban mas h/c los dejo con el fic y no se olviden este fic no es mío yo solo lo traduzco .

Agradecimientos por los reviews abajo.

"Los Sueños Si Se Hacen Realidad"

By: hamtarobijou 4eva

Traducido por: Hikari Mitsune Kawatari

Chapter2

De regreso con Hamtaro y Colitas

"No tenías que hacer eso por mi Colitas." Dijo Hamtaro rompiendo el silencio. "Oui, lo hice Hamtaro. Respondió Colitas. Pero porque, lo vas a saber muy pronto.." Dijo Colitas mientras corría adelante con Hamtaro un poco atrás. "¡Colitas espera! Umm, todavía tenemos un par de horas antes de que nuestras dueñas lleguen a casa, entonces umm me preguntaba, que si u no importaría, ¿ir al Parque de Diversiones conmigo?" Preguntó Hamtaro. "Claro Hamtaro. ¡Me encantaría!" Respondió Colitas feliz. "¿¿De verás??" "Oui, por supuesto tu tonto ham." Respondió Colitas mientras Hamtaro se sonrojaba. Él solo amaba ese acento francés que ella tenía y todo lo demás sobre ella excepto que él deseaba una cosa. Para ella que lo ame tanto como él a ella. Lo que no sabía, era que Colitas estaba pensando lo mismo. 'Yo deseo que él me ame de la manera que yo lo amo.' Pensaba Colitas para si misma. "¿Quieres subirte a la Rueda de la Fortuna?" Le preguntó Hamtaro a Colitas nerviosamente. "No, guardémoslo para el final." Respondió Colitas sonrojándose un montón. Ella tenía algo planeado para Hamtaro. Estaba planeando confesarle su amor a Hamtaro. Mientras las horas volaban, ellos no se dieron cuenta de que ya se estaba oscureciendo. Cuando iban a entrar a la Rueda de la Fortuna se dieron cuenta. "¡Oh por Dios!¡Hamtaro!¡Tengo que volver a casa! ¡Maria va a estar en casa en cualquier minuto!" Dijo Colitas muy preocupada. "No te preocupes Colitas. Te voy a llevar a casa a salvo antes que Maria." Prometió Hamtaro. "Oh Hamtaro.." Susurró Colitas mientras corrían en la oscuridad.

--Julian Manes--

Muchas gracias por el review espero que este capítulo te guste tanto como el otro y no te preocupes le voy a mandar a la autora tu review -.

--mai-tachikawa--

Gracias por decirme eso, pero todo el crédito se lo gana la autora no yo . Le voy a mandar tu review. Pero lo siento como este fic ya esta hecho y ni siquiera es mío no creo que pueda poner que Laura se enamora con tal yo solo traduzco U.

----------

Lo se este capítulo esta corto pero no es mi culpa yo solo traduzco y además la autora dice que ya eran las 2.30 de la mañana jaja un poco de consideración. Eso es todo espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y no se olviden dejen reviews n


End file.
